Baby Boo Busters: The Game
BBB:TG is an upcoming ROBLOX game made by TMK26. Gameplay The Boo Busters Game appears to be a third person shooter. (At least in TMK’s mind and poop) Enemies The enemies are still under development, but here are the ones that are planned. Common Baby Boo: The classic baby boo. BIG Baby Boo: Her mom ate way too much during pregnancy, and that somehow made this thing big? Double the attack, half the moving and attack speed. Assassin Boo: Genetically modified by an unknown group to fight for Boo Fan. Moves fast. Always insta-kills. Only has 1 HP, so sorta easy to kill. Be very careful. Rare enemy. Metal Boo: A post-bust boo, was made into a cyborg by Chubby after Boo Fan cried a storm after one of "her little babies" died. Weak against crits. Moves fast, attack speed same. packs a punch. Zabie Zoo: Used to be a boo with powers but was overpowered by TMK. originally meant to be a Metal Boo after death, but was so abused she was beyond repair, so she was put in the baby boo graveyard. Shortly after, a dark pink fog appeared over the graveyard because, I can't remember what happened next, but now there's a bunch of purple undead boos trying to eat the brains of strangers. Moves and attacks slowly. Packs a punch. Wittle Woo: Weaker than the Common Baby Boo and is also less selfish, but extremely entitled and bratty! Will do anything to get her way. Less attack damage, but has more Health. If its health is too low it will start spamming "WAAAAA" and there is a chance you will lose a life if it's too annoying. Teacup Boo: Ever seen “fits in a teacup” in a Boo bio? Well, this abomination actually does! Rides in a teacup that slides and rams into you. Same health as the Common Baby Boo. Stealthy Baby Boo: A rare male baby boo, actually very intrested in asian culture! Moves much slower than average but can camouflage. Attack is slightly stronger than average. Micro Premature Pea: Literally micro. Kept kicking to tell her mom she wanted to be born immediatley. After her mom saw all the adorable babies she forcefully gave birth early. Speed is slightly higher than average, defense is extremely low. They can jump onto you like a flea and suck a bit of health every second until you spray them with Boo Spray. Due to their small size, they are notoriously hard - sometimes impossible - to shoot from a distance. Milky Boo: This baby is an extreme fanatic of mwa mwa milky, she holds a baby bottle that shoots milk at you, hoping you will like it. So basically she thinks shes being nice but really is just being a pain in the rear end. Other than the new weapon, exactly the same as common. Shy Boo: Ridiculous "hide-in-room-all-day" tier shyness, moves really fast and attacks really fast so she can just get home as soon as possible. Sings the elmo's world theme when she's alone, however, this has nothing to do with the game content. Bosses TheBiggestBabyBooFan: The final boss, multi-phase. Items Boo Spray: Contains evaporated cow milk (Boos only like mwa mwa milky). Used to get Micro Premature Peas off of you. You don't have many uses, so use it wisely. Its edible too! Custom Survival Custom survival is a gamemode similar to FNAFs custom night. Bottom right: Custom survival screen concept (doesn't have all characters) Endings Good Ending You get this ending by playing the game normally. when you get to the top of boo fans Queen-Mech, she greets you (like a villian) and asks you to join the boos side, by refusing, you go into a duel with boofan. by winning, you push the self destruct button and have 3 minutes to escape the Queen-Mech, once you escape, the final cutscene. Bad Ending Ditto, but you get this ending by losing. the player, the most powerful member of the BBB, has died and TBBBF uses their power to put in Project: UberBoo, the most powerful boos in the world. infact, just a small group of boos are more powerful than the entire BBB combined! so millions of UberBoos are created, and they quickly destroy everything anti-boo related in under a DAY! Boo Ending If you accept boo fans invitation to the boos side, she takes you to the Factories Creation Lab, Shell ask you if youre ready to become a boo or not, if you say yes, shell tell you to get in the altering chamber. the screen goes black for a few seconds, the screen come back and then it shows the player as a boo, very powerful looking. She will say "Well... lets just say you will be my most powerful troop" and then the player boo says "woo owdews? mwa mwa?" New Leader Ending Ditto, but when she asks if youre ready, you can say, "No, i want to become KING/QUEEN (Depends on characters gender)", she will tell you that you cant, but then you kill her and become the new ruler of the baby boos.Category:Games Category:Important